FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a currently-available assembly 100 suitable for housing electronics. The assembly 100 includes a machined bottom shield 110 and a machined top shield 130, either or both of which have a form-in-place gasket or other gasket. The assembly 100 also includes a printed circuit board (PCB) 120 that is positioned and secured between the machined bottom shield 110 and the machined top shield 130.
A major deficiency of an assembly that includes one or more machined shields, such as the assembly 100 illustrated by FIG. 1, is the significant cost needed to machine away so much material to create not only internal cavities and external surfaces of the machined shield but also gasket stops. The machine time needed for this directly results in significantly increased production costs.
Accordingly, a need remains for cost-effective alternatives to assemblies such as the assembly 100 illustrated by FIG. 1.